mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Pony Time
Epic Pony Time is the informal title for a series of fan animations originally inspired by the Epic Meal Time series on YouTube. They are all animated by 47times, with varying input from other creators.__TOC__ Epic Cupcake Time On July 3, 2011 an audio recording of Epic Cupcake Time was produced by ltknorr. 47times later created an animation in sync with the audio. The video is essentially a spoof of the viral YouTube videos "Epic Meal Time." In the video, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash create a batch of cupcakes using extreme amounts of sugar and strange ingredients. The video starts off with Pinkie Pie introducing herself and Rainbow Dash. She then tells the viewers that they are going to make "crazy cupcakes". She makes the cupcakes out of five bags of sugar, one bag of flour and a jar full of rainbow juice. She then cooks them with Spike's fire whilst adding rainbows, flowers, and friendships. Finally, then the cupcakes are done, Rainbow Dash applies lots of rainbow-colored icing. Pinkie then invites Derpy Hooves and Fluttershy to taste the cupcakes. At the end of the video she says that next time, they will make Applejack's. In a closing gag, Applejack appears at the window and says "Beg yur pardon?” Epic Pie Time In Epic Pie Time, Pinkie Pie makes an apple pie with the help of Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie starts off by insulting Rarity, stating that she would also have been there if she hadn't decided to skip out. The ponies prepare the ingredients (which include eggs, flour, water, and “Applejack Daniel’s”) and put them in a bowl. They then have Vinyl Scratch mix them on her turntable (while playing dubstep music). After Pinkie puts the pie in the oven to bake, Rainbow wonders aloud how she's going to pay for all the ingredients. Pinkie addresses the audience directly, and tells them that she has set up a website full of videos that the viewers should purchase via subscription so Pinkie can get her "cupcake money". The URL that is superimposed upon the screen does exist, but leads to a t-shirt store. When the pie is done, Pinkie tops it off with "hay bacon strips" and whipped cream. With the pie finished, Rarity suddenly bursts through the door, asking who insulted her at the beginning. The ponies point at the pie, so Rarity angrily eats it with a vengeance. Pinkie concludes the video by telling her audience "next time, we eat Skrillex". "Epic Pie Time" was first shown at the BronyCon of January 7, 2012. However, in that version, the zap apples at the beginning weren't present, having only been added in later. The "hay bacon strips" are a reference to EpicMealTime's "gay bacon strips", which are colorful strips of candy that look like bacon. "Applejack Daniel's" is a parody of Jack Daniel's, a brand of whiskey used frequently in Epic Meal Time. Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville is a standalone episode not related to the Epic Meal Time videos. It documents the lives of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, who are roommates, in the style of reality television. It features music from MandoPony, Omnipony, and TheLivingTombstone. One of its scenes is a reference to the film The Expendables. The video begins with Twilight Sparkle walking outside, when loud music suddenly starts playing. Vinyl then pushes out her window, letting it fall to the ground, and loudly exclaims "Awwww yeah! Good morning, Ponyville!!" Octavia is then seen sitting in a chair, being interviewed. She tells the interviewer about the time Vinyl cleaned the dishes by using "wubs". Vinyl and Octavia are then seen in a flashback where Vinyl shows off her "dubstep dishwasher" and proudly proclaims that "dishwasher cleans off the dishes at a microscopic level!" Octavia's glass of orange juice then breaks in her hoof. She breaks down in tears wondering how her life could be like this when she once was going to be first-chair cellist for the Royal Canterlot Symphony. Vinyl is then seen sitting in a different char, being interviewed. She downs a mug of cider, crushes the empty tankard with her eye, then throws the remains into the nearby fireplace. She then tells the interviewer about the time she set up a date for Octavia, but says that Octavia had blown him over. Octavia then shares her take on the story. The scene is played as a flashback where Octavia and the other musician are sitting across from each other at a table in Sugarcube Corner. The two are obviously having a good time. Suddenly Pinkie Pie declares a cupcake eating contest. The other musician all of a sudden attains a sinister expression, and angrily declares that he cannot resist a challenge. Cut to the stallion exiting Sugarcube Corner. As he leaves he addresses a cowering Pinkie Pie, angrily declaring "Ah told you! Ah told you I'd win! Next time, Pinkie...next time, I'll eat all your cupcakes!" Back in the present Vinyl suddenly remember that she still has his number, and pulls out her iphone to find it. However, she finds it troublesome to navigate the touch screen with her hoof. After asking herself "Why do I even have this?" she throws the phone into the fireplace where it causes a minor explosion. Octavia then tells the story of "that one time Vinyl saved Ponyville from certain destruction." In this next flashback Discord can be seen having defeated the Mane 6 somewhere in the Everfree Forest. Suddenly, Vinyl appears, pushing a large metallic object with a single red button on top. Discord asks "And what, pray tell, is that?" to which Vinyl replies "Ah, it's nothin' special, it's just my BASS CANNON!!" upon which point she jams her hoof on the red button which slides back the front panels of the contraption, revealing it to be an electronic speaker. Said Bass Cannon fires a giant laser straight at Discord, defeating him, whilst also playing dubstep music. Vinyl then shares her story of the time Octavia shared with her "the true meaning of friendship.” Octavia and Vinyl are eating breakfast together when Octavia, who only ate half her sandwich, asks whether Vinyl would like it. Vinyl gasps in genuine surprise. Back in the present she is seen having broken down into emotional tears. As she puts it "Octavia really taught her what friendship could mean that day... and it was delicious." Epic Crossover Time: Uncle Chan Adventures On July 14, 2012, a work-in-progress sample video was posted to YouTube for the next video in the Epic Pony Time Series, called Epic Crossover Time: Uncle Chan Adventures. Like Epic Wub Time: Musicians of Ponyville, it does not appear to be related to the Epic Meal Time videos. According to the video's description, it was first shown at the Animation Panel at BronyCon. As of September 22, 2013, the video has been placed on indefinite hold, though it may be returned to at some point, according to the video's description. The video begins with an exterior shot of the library Twilight Sparkle lives in, showing there to be a storm. It cuts to Spike sneaking down the stairs, and stealing a cookie from his "secret cookie stash". However, as he is about to bite down into the cookie, a flash of lightning reveals a shadowed figure, and Spike turns around. Another flash shows the figure to still be there. The next shot features a yawning Twilight asking Spike what he is doing. Suddenly, the lights turn on, revealing the figure to be Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures. Spike drops his cookie, and both he and Uncle cry out in surprise. The last two shots of the WIP version are the title of the video, and the message "Coming soon!" Epic Rage Time: The Incredible Derp (feat. Grey DeLisle) Epic Rage Time: The Incredible Derp is a standalone episode that, like Epic Wub Time, is unrelated to the Epic Meal Time videos. It opens on Derpy Hooves (voiced by professional voice actress Grey DeLisle) as she visits Sugarcube Corner. She asks Mr. Cake for today's Lemon Muffin Surprise, but unfortunately, they've just run out. When Mr. Cake offers her a cupcake instead, Derpy angrily declares "cupcakes aren't for breakfast" and demands to know who bought the last one. A frightened Mr. Cake tells her it was Snowflake. Derpy's search for Snowflake takes her across Ponyville. She finds Lyra and Bon Bon sitting on a bench and asks them if they've "seen her muffins". As Lyra laments not having hands, Bon Bon addresses Derpy, telling her no. Angered, she flips over the bench they're sitting on. As Derpy stomps through Ponyville, ponies scatter in fear of her. Twilight Sparkle walks alongside her, asking her why she's upset. Derpy can only scream "Derpy want muffins!" Twilight offers to bake her some more, but Derpy replies "It was Lemon Surprise!" before tossing Twilight clear across Ponyville and all the way to Canterlot. She eventually lands inside Princess Celestia's throne room... before a house lands on top of her. When Derpy finally locates Snowflake, she's too late in stopping him from eating the last Lemon Muffin Surprise, and she flies into a blind rage, roaring loudly and shooting lasers from her eyes, which Vinyl Scratch takes to be some form of light show. As Derpy subjects all of Ponyville to her rage, Mr. Cake gallops up with a Lemon Surprise muffin in hoof, apologizing for his error and stating there was one left. An instantly cheerful Derpy calms down and eats her muffin happily. Vinyl Scratch cries "Boo! More lasers!", and Octavia bonks the side of her head. Some time later, Princess Celestia walks onto her castle balcony and sees Derpy's rage from afar, thinking out loud that maybe she should visit Ponyville more often. Credits Writing *ltknorr (also credited as Robert Knorr or RobBob) (#1-4) - also credited for audio (#1-3) and producer (#2-3) *47times (also credited as Evan Cicerkovski) (#2) - also credited for animation (#1-3) *Brandon (#2) *MandoPony (also credited as Andrew Stein) (#2-3) - also credited for storyboard (#3) *Jessi Nowack (#4) Voice cast *Bree Faith as Pinkie Pie (#1-3) *Kalyn McCabe as Applejack (#2) (uncredited for #1) *Erica Mendez as Rainbow Dash (#1-3) *DragonKnightTara as Rarity (#2) and Octavia (#3) *Nowacking (also credited as Jessica Nowack and Jessi Nowack) as Vinyl Scratch (#2-4) and Lyra (#4) *ShadyVox as the interviewer (#3) *Rev (also credited as Rev897) as Discord (#3) and Uncle (from Jackie Chan Adventures) (#4) *Kira Buckland as Twilight Sparkle (#3) *Sakasa Jinei as Spike (#4) *Amanda Kay as Twilight Sparkle (#4) *MemJ as Princess Celestia and background ponies (#4) *Gabe Brown as Mr. Cake (#4) *Nick Huber as Guard (#4) *Emily Jones as background ponies (#4) *Grey DeLisle as Derpy Hooves and background ponies (#4) Soundtrack *Background music by MandoPony (written for #2-3) *Existence VIP by Excision & Downlink (#2) *"Wake up Alarm Clock" and "Bass Cannon Song" by Omnipony (written for #3) *"Dubstep Dishwasher" by The Living Tombstone (written for #3) Credits exclusive to Epic Wub Time *Sean Warton - Additional (animation) effects *BlackGryph0n and Pixelkitties - Background art References External links *Original audio version of "Epic Cupcake Time" on YouTube *47times' YouTube channel Category:Fanmade videos Category:Epic Pony Time